<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снежная глыба by evjjj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072082">Снежная глыба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evjjj/pseuds/evjjj'>evjjj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, New Year Fanfic, Vacation, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evjjj/pseuds/evjjj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они хотели отметить Новый год вдвоём.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Снежная глыба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гляди, какая здоровая! — Бокуто обернулся и показал пальцем куда-то далеко.</p>
<p>Сперва Акааши не увидел там ничего вразумительного, а потом понял, что Бокуто говорил про самую дальнюю лыжную трассу, а точнее — про огромную гору, укрытую сумраком настолько, что она больше походила на снежную глыбу, с которой эта лыжня спускалась, петляя. Выглядело это всё страшно и очень небезопасно.</p>
<p>— Давай туда?</p>
<p>Акааши мысленно вздохнул, но по большому счёту был не против. Под дутой курткой и несколькими слоями кофт его кожа уже покрылась неприятным липким потом, а тяжёлые лыжные ботинки словно тянули ноги вниз, не давая шагать. Он был уже согласен на всё, лишь бы развеять неожиданно гнетущее чувство усталости.</p>
<p>На вершине, когда они поднялись на фуникулёре, Бокуто выглядел счастливым, неумело скрещивая лыжи и втыкая палки в землю. Акааши тоже был новичком, но сейчас его это не волновало, потому что здесь, наверху, снег не так слепил глаза, удавалось разобрать что-то дальше десяти метров, и ветер дул не колюче-холодный, а мягкий, он ласкал щёки и морозил уши. Бокуто веселился, поздравлял всех мимо проезжавших людей: родителей с детьми, подростков, спортивных бабушек-лыжниц и профессиональных спортсменов, умело рассекавших «ёлочкой», — с наступающим.</p>
<p>— С наступающим, Акааши! Поехали! — И потянул его вниз, туда, где уже начиналась крутая трасса, от одного вида которой перехватывало дыхание.</p>
<p>Ужасно. У Кейджи дрожали колени, он каждый раз задерживал дыхание, потому что не мог расслабиться, спина затекла в каменно-устойчивом положении, а ярко-белые пейзажи бесстыдно смешались в одно неразличимое пятно. Был только голос Бокуто — Акааши ехал на него, — да и тот звучал приглушённо, будто через тонну воды.</p>
<p>Когда Бокуто полетел лицом в снег, кувыркнувшись через голову и почти слетев с трассы, у Акааши всё замерло внутри. Рухнуло. Снежинки налипли на ресницы, и снежная каша в глазах спрятала Бокуто от него. Сердце оглушительно билось, отдаваясь в ушах. Акааши отвлёкся от трассы, попытался развернуться на ходу и вернуться, но ноги запутались, и он полетел назад, упав прямо на поясницу. Шикнул от боли, смачно выругался несколько раз, щёлкнул креплениями на лыжах, перевернулся. Встал сперва на колени, затем поднялся полностью, не почувствовав боли, которая обычно бывает при переломе. Будучи почти абсолютно беспомощным, он взял лыжи под мышку и крестным шагом проковылял туда, где последний раз видел Бокуто, окрикивая его и промаргивая влагу с ресниц. Чужая голова в шапке с помпоном вынырнула из-под снега. Живой.</p>
<p>— Ты как? — Акааши подал ему руку, игнорируя пульсацию в спине. Помог Бокуто выбраться из-под сугроба, присел перед ним на корточки, помог отстегнуть лыжи. Бокуто отряхивался сам, а потом стал стряхивать снег с шапки Акааши.</p>
<p>— Тоже упал? — спросил Котаро, снимая с правой руки перчатку и залезая Акааши почти за шиворот. — У тебя снег на шее. И везде!</p>
<p>Он вытаскивал снег, то и дело касаясь пальцами шеи. От ощущений Акааши невольно прикрыл глаза. Лёгкие касания одновременно и наполняли его жизнью, и забирали последние силы: хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться в снег, обжигающий холодом кожу, или прижаться к тёплому Бокуто, который отчего-то был тёплым всегда, даже если весь в снегу. Такое вот у него свойство. Его рука переместилась Акааши на лицо, а большой палец огладил щёку — ласково, осторожно, будто смахивая невидимые снежинки. Несправедливо, что его руки такие тёплые.</p>
<p>— Пойдём?</p>
<p>Акааши подумал, что будь на его лице корка льда — она бы мгновенно растаяла и сползла холодными ручьями по щекам вниз, к шее, а по шее — ещё ниже, к сердцу. И возможно, остудила бы его немного, потому что было уже невмоготу. В груди всё клокотало, будто птица билась в клетке, а Акааши только и мог, что уцепиться на протянутую руку и слабо улыбнуться, мол, всё в порядке.</p>
<p>Арендованный деревянный домик выглядел маленьким, аккуратным. Он стоял недалеко от лыжной базы, в туристическом комплексе, рядом с ещё десятком таких же коттеджей, отличавшихся разве что освещённостью: фонари горели не везде, а потому с наступлением темноты комплекс мгновенно погружался в зыбкий полумрак. Их дом опоясывал резной деревянный забор и маленькие ёлочки, на главной дороге сверкали новогодние огни, а редкий снег укрывал всё дымкой.</p>
<p>Внутри было холодно. Сняв куртку, Акааши даже подумал, что стоило остаться в ней, но совсем скоро они нашли, где включалось отопление и водяной нагреватель. Кроме того, внутри было пустовато: мало мебели, голые деревянные стены и полное отсутствие декора. Не то, чтобы Акааши любил украшать дом к праздникам, но здесь глазу вообще было не за что зацепиться.</p>
<p>Разве что за Бокуто — притихший, уставший, он был сам не свой. Отправив его первым в душ, Акааши остался разбирать их общую сумку с вещами — необжитую пустоту хотелось срочно чем-то заполнить. Домашние футболки и тёплые флисовые штаны, чистое бельё, еда на вечер: ничего серьёзного — несколько помидоров, огурцы, контейнер с готовым рисом, любимые специи в маленьких баночках. Набор для выживания. На ужин хватит, а завтра они что-нибудь придумают. Возможно, закажут пиццу или карри. Акааши попытался унять напряжение, выдохнуть и расслабить плечи. Опираясь руками о край стола, он сел на стул и начал резать салат. В голове была такая же пустота, как в этом холодном коттедже: столько места, но всё чужое. Акааши сглотнул набежавший ком в горле и решил сосредоточиться на деле. Обычно это работало.</p>
<p>Через десяток минут из душевой вышел Бокуто в одном полотенце, в очередной раз доказывая, что с холодом он незнаком, и Акааши захотелось тут же закутать его одеялом, потому что наверняка же заболеет…</p>
<p>Вечер прошёл незаметно. Акааши не помнил, как и сколько по времени он принимал душ — все мысли будто заморозил непривычный холод. Законсервировал в одном неизменном положении. Даты сдачи проектов, дела, которые он оставил незаконченными дома, иногда мелькали в сознании, но внутри не появлялся привычный клубок тревоги. Холод поглотил и его.</p>
<p>Очнулся Акааши уже в кровати, и под лёгким, но тёплым пуховым одеялом он словно впервые за долгие часы открыл глаза: перед ним лежал Бокуто, сонный, с красными щеками, кое-как освещённый тусклым жёлтым фонарём из окна. Он выглядел трогательно, впрочем, как и всегда, но сейчас из-под полуприкрытых век на Акааши был направлен странный, медово-тягучий взгляд. Он будто бы обволакивал Акааши, впитывал его целиком. Плечо Бокуто покрылось мурашками, но его ладони ощущались такими же тёплыми, как днём — это Акааши понял, когда интуитивно, по наитию, переплёл их пальцы и удобно уложил замок рук себе на грудь.</p>
<p>— Замёрз? — сказал он скорее утвердительно, а Бокуто помотал головой. Акааши всё равно натянул одеяло чуть выше и попытался укрыть ему и плечи тоже, не расцепляя рук.</p>
<p>— Устали,  — констатировал Бокуто, облизав потрескавшиеся губы. Всё-таки воздух здесь был очень сухой, хоть и прохладный. — Будем спать?</p>
<p>По его взгляду не читалось, хотел ли он спать на самом деле. Акааши вот не хотел: он всё ещё думал о том, какие несоизмеримо горячие ладони у Бокуто по сравнению с его собственными, чувствовал каждую шероховатость на них, невесомо гладил своим большим пальцем по его, а сердце билось быстрее и громче обычного, практически выдавая неожиданную взволнованность. Но Акааши не боялся, что Бокуто почувствует этот ритм рукой. Он был уверен — обязательно почувствует, и это даже успокаивало — Бокуто знал его, знал, какой Акааши рядом с ним.</p>
<p>Акааши повернулся на бок, придвинувшись ещё ближе и прижимаясь замёрзшей щекой к чужому плечу. Боль в пояснице прострелила тело до затылка, и он поморщился.</p>
<p>— Болит? — Бокуто прикусил губу и навис над ним, едва ощутимо касаясь губами лба.</p>
<p>— Нет. Несильно. Ничего не сделаешь.</p>
<p>Бокуто вздохнул и опустил свободную руку на спину Акааши поверх одеяла, повёл вниз, успокаивая и лаская, до поясницы — туда, где был центр всей боли, — и задержал её там, выводя круги.</p>
<p>Это напоминало медитацию.</p>
<p>Акааши почувствовал жаркое размеренное дыхание, опаляющее его лоб, и стало так хорошо, что глаза внезапно увлажнились, а в носу защипало.</p>
<p>Как только он закрыл глаза, то почувствовал, как слеза всё-таки скатилась по носу, но тут же упала на одеяло и впиталась. И сразу же стало легче. Будто выпустили лишнее давление, и снова всё в норме. Будто маленьким грузиком выровняли чаши весов.</p>
<p>Акааши думал, пусть лучше его поясница болит всегда, лишь бы Бокуто её вечно гладил и было так же хорошо.</p>
<p>— Прости, что потащил туда,  — задумчиво начал Бокуто. — Думал, будет весело.</p>
<p>Акааши вдруг понял, что почему-то винил себя. Хотя было бы за что; всё было в порядке, просто так получилось. Упали, поранились, но если забыть об этом — посмотрели на снег, горы, лес, даже полежать в снегу успели. Его холод приятно освежал, а чудесные руки Бокуто затем отогревали, спасая Акааши от снега, будто в этом и было их назначение. Акааши легко улыбнулся своим мыслям.</p>
<p>— Было весело.</p>
<p>Спина отозвалась на это смелое высказывание новым прострелом, а внутри, капля за каплей, таяла снежная глыба.</p>
<p>— Если утром не пройдёт, можем уехать домой,  — предложил Бокуто.</p>
<p>Акааши, не сомневаясь ни секунды, ответил:</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>Они собирались отметить новый год вдвоём, оба с трудом выделили время, да и поездка стоила недёшево, но остаться хотелось по другой причине. Если остаться здесь значило не вылезать из кровати ближайшие три дня — Акааши не сомневался, что повод они найдут, — то он согласен на всё, где расписаться?</p>
<p>— Пройдёт,  — пообещал Акааши, закрывая глаза, и тут же почувствовал, как Бокуто целует его.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>